Donna Tubbs-Brown
Donna Tubbs Brown who is voiced by Sanaa Lathan is the second wife of Cleveland Brown and works as the principal's secretaryat Stoolbend High School. She has two biological children from her previous relationship with Robert (last name unknown, which is a joke later in the series), Roberta and Rallo, and she has kept her maiden name (seen in "Pilot", Cleveland says, "Back in high school, I would have given anything to spend the night at Donna Tubbs' house."). As a result of her marriage to Cleveland, she has adopted a third child, his son Cleveland Brown, Jr. Donna and Cleveland were initially best friends in high school, although Cleveland clearly had romantic feelings towards her. Donna unfortunately was for the most part oblivious to his feelings, and instead dated Cleveland's unofficial rival Robert. Despite Cleveland's attempts to get Donna to see Robert for what he truly was (a self-centered, irresponsible jerk), Donna ended up marrying Robert shortly after graduation. Seeing no reason to remain, Cleveland left Stoolbend and Donna behind. Despite many attempts at making their marriage work, Donna and Robert ended up separating due to Robert's heavy drinking and drug abuse, leaving Donna to raise their children alone. Robert would visit occasionally, but more out of selfish desire than any familial reasons. After years apart, Donna was of course overjoyed to see her best friend, Cleveland again. Cleveland and his son, who were passing through Stoolbend while driving to California, had stopped by the high school to retrace Cleveland's old haunting grounds. Donna invites the Browns to stay at her house, which results in a rekindling of their friendship that soon blossoms into a full-blown romance. The two soon marry, and honeymoon in New York City a few months later. Having been friends for years prior to getting married, Cleveland and Donna have a close relationship both sexually and platonically. Donna comes off much more patient and understanding than Cleveland's first wife, Loretta, and is more attentive to him as well. Her relationship with her children meanwhile is somewhat more shaky, as both her children are the result of a broken home and neglectful father. Donna does her best to keep her children under control, but is aware that they need a father figure at times. Yet despite any issues that she and her kids have, it is clear that they care for one another. Donna's relationship with Cleveland, Jr. meanwhile is underdeveloped yet, save for the fact that Cleveland, Jr. is quick to do what he can to follow Donna's wishes for fear of another divorce occurring. It is also implied that he sees Donna as the mother figure that Loretta should've been. However, she has shown to be willing to protect him from danger, such as when she saved him from an ax-wielding Donny in "A Nightmare on Grace Street" by throwing a wine glass at his head. She takes care of odd jobs, assisting Principal Wally when he is indisposed and serving as a secretary of sorts (she can type 85 words per minute). She is shown with an extremely large posterior, that is joked about often in the series. She tends to drink a lot of wine to the point she might be an alcoholic. She is a talented and proud Recorder player and wears a wig that hides her gray hair. She is quick-tempered. In "Mama Drama," it is revealed that her mother is Dee Dee Tubbs who was part of a musical group until she left Donna with Uncle Kevin. The two of them reunited by the end of the episode. Screenshots 50-3.PNG FamilyGuy top (101).PNG FamilyGuy top (102).PNG Dtb.png FamilyGuy top (88).PNG 58 (1)-1502310943.PNG S08e13 175.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0138.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0137.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0136.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0135.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0134.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0133.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0132.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0131.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0130.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0129.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0128.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0127.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0126.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0125.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0124.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0123.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0122.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0121.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0120.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0119.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0145.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0144.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0143.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0142.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0141.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0140.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0139.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0197.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0196.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0195.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0194.jpg Family Guy 14 - 0.00.07-0.21.43.720p 0193.jpg Family Guy 14 (40).jpg Family Guy 14 (39).jpg Family Guy 14 (38).jpg Family Guy 14 (37).jpg Family Guy 14 (36).jpg Family Guy 14 (35).jpg Family Guy 14 (28).jpg Family Guy 14 (27).jpg Family Guy 14 (26).jpg Family Guy 14 (25).jpg Family Guy 14 (24).jpg Family Guy 14 (49).jpg Family Guy 14 (48).jpg Family Guy 14 (47).jpg Family Guy 14 (46).jpg Family Guy 14 (45).jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0731.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0730.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0729.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0727.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0726.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0725.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0724.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0718.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0717.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0716.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0715.jpg Family.guy.s17e15.720p 0714.jpg Category:Mothers Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Perverts Category:American Dad Universe Category:Slave Category:Gunslinger Category:Black People Category:Time Travelers Category:Driver Category:Dancer Category:Arson Category:Quahog City Category:Americans Category:Actors Category:Whore Category:Brown Family Category:Muggles Category:Humans Category:Bikini Category:Naked Category:Married Category:Divorced Category:Humans Category:Screenshots Category:Female